Cliffhanger
by Absinthe23
Summary: Hal yang paling Hinata senangi dari masa kanak-kanaknya hanyalah kenangan di belakang taman sekolah. Kenangan menyenangkan mengenai indahnya pemandangan di balik tebing dan kegiatan mewarnai buku favoritnya dengan angin yang berhembus pelan melewati rambut pendeknya. Dan oh... satu lagi. Kenangan ketika anak lelaki berambut pirang yang datang menolongnya.
1. Cliffhanger

Cliffhanger

.

.

Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu siang harinya di sini. Di dekat tebing, di belakang taman sekolah.

Pendidikan tingkat Taman Kanak-Kanak sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Jam pulang sekolah dipercepat. Ibu guru yang sedang mengajari mereka harus segera pergi. Ada urusan keluarga katanya. Maka, semua murid dipersilakan pulang lebih cepat. Tidak ada makan siang bersama di sekolah. Orangtua siswa telah dihubungi oleh pihak sekolah, meminta untuk menjemput anak-anak mereka.

Beberapa anak sudah pulang. Kebanyakan anak-anak perempuan. Tingkat kekhawatiran orangtua sekarang ini semakin meningkat mengingat banyaknya kasus penculikan anak kecil. Sisanya berada di sekolah, mengulang pelajaran, menghafal huruf _hiragana_ yang baru mereka pelajari tadi. Anak laki-laki memilih aktivitas lain, bermain bola di lapangan sekolah. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari aktivitas fisik untuk mereka.

Dan di sinilah gadis berambut indigo tersebut duduk, mengamati pemandangan di balik tebing curam, yang memisahkannya dengan dunia di balik tanah dan pepohonan tinggi di seberangnya. Biasanya ia berada di sini kalau sudah jam pulang sekolah, menggambar dan mewarnai buku mewarnainya. Namun, hari ini, sekolah pulang lebih awal, ia bisa merasakan makan siang dengan suasana baru.

Ayahnya akan datang menjemputnya sekitar setengah jam lagi, atau, bisa saja satu jam lagi. Jika sudah terlalu lama, ia akan segera kembali ke sekolah dan menunggu di ruang kelasnya. Sambil merapatkan jaket ungunya, mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang membuat suhu di luar ruangan semakin dingin, Hinata tersenyum sedih. Andai saja ayahnya seantusias orangtua murid lainnya ketika menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

Bukannya tersenyum, Ayahnya hanya akan memasang wajah datar, setelah membiarkannya menunggu selama satu jam atau lebih setelah jam pulang sekolah, mendatanginya lalu memanggilnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada tangan yang terulur membawa tangan mungilnya, menanyakan bagaimana sekolah hari ini dan lainnya. Andai Ibunya masih hidup. Semua tidak akan sesulit ini. Atau andai ia sekuat adiknya, Hanabi, yang selalu dibanggakan Ayahnya.

Yang ada ia hanya dituntut untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Padahal ia masih anak-anak. Usianya masih akan menginjak lima tahun desember ini, namun, beban hidupnya rasanya sudah melebihi anak kelas dua di tingkat sekolah dasar.

Mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu, Hinata segera mengambil tas kecil di sampingnya, lalu menarik kotak bekal makan siangnya. Setelah mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mengucap syukur atas makanan yang masih bisa diperolehnya, ia mengambil sumpitnya lalu membuka kotak makanan. Mata peraknya melebar.

"Hmm.. aku harus berterimakasih pada Harume _baa-san_. Ia selalu tahu makanan kesukaanku," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kotak makanan itu, mendekatkannya ke hidung mungilnya, mencium aroma _cinnamon roll_ yang sangat wangi.

Sambil menikmati angin yang berembus pelan, Hinata menyuapkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat khas bumbu kayu manis, memenuhi indra pengecapnya berlanjut ke tenggorokannya, seolah-olah mengalahkan rasa dingin dari angin musim gugur. Sesekali ia bersenandung ria, menyanyikan lagu yang baru saja ia pelajari di kelas tadi.

Tersisa dua _cinnamon roll_ lagi dan beberapa camilan sayuran di dalam kotak bekalnya. Baru saja ia hendak melanjutkan makan siangnya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengusik pendengarannya.

"Heh… monster."

"Apa yang dilakukan anak bermata aneh ini di sini?"

Seorang anak laki-laki muncul di depannya, tangannya bersidekap, wajahnya terangkat, menatap angkuh ke arah Hinata. Di belakangnya ada dua anak laki-laki lainnya, menatapnya remeh. Hinata menatap mereka takut lalu segera menunduk. Seharusnya ia memilih tinggal di sekolah saja tadi, pikirnya.

"Heh… kau dengar kami tidak? Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Hinata menelan ludah lalu berkata, "A-aku se-sedang ma-makan siang."

Suara lain mengusik pendengarannya. "Kau bilang apa? Suaramu pelan sekali."

Hinata mendongak lalu mengangkat kotak bekalnya, menunjukkan bukti ia sedang makan siang. "Aku se-sedang ma-makan si-siang."

Anak lelaki satunya berjalan maju mendorong bahu mungil Hinata. "Kau tak perlu menunjukkan kotak bekalmu. Pamer sekali. Kau pikir makananmu itu makanan mewah."

Hinata menunduk. Memilih diam.

"Kau lihat matanya tadi. Putih. Ishh… mengerikan sekali. Kau ini makhluk apa?"

"Rasanya seperti melihat hantu."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau buta, ya?"

"Tidaklah. Bukannya ia bisa melihat kita tadi?"

"Jadi, kenapa matanya seperti itu? Apa ia monster."

"…"

Hinata masih menunduk. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Segala jenis ejekan masih keluar dari mulut ketiga anak laki-laki itu. Ia tidak akan melawan. Hal itu hanya akan membuat ayahnya berurusan dengan sekolah. Bisa-bisa ayahnya makin benci kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Hinata menunduk, menggeleng pelan. Ia menerima dirinya yang terbilang 'aneh' dengan mata seperti itu. Teman-teman sekolah tidak menjauhinya. Mereka masih mau berbicara dengannya, tapi, tidak menjadi teman dekat. Terlalu takut untuk berbincang dengannya, mengingat mata peraknya yang berbeda dan sifatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan temanku?"

Hinata menunduk lagi. Memilih diam.

Dan selanjutnya semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mendorong kotak bekalnya dengan keras sehingga terlempar menjauhinya. Isinya terjatuh sembarangan, menyebar menyedihkan. Baru saja ia hendak berdiri untuk mengambil kotak bekalnya, badannya didorong sehingga terjatuh, menghantam tanah. Tas ungunya dibuka, buku-bukunya dijatuhkan ke tanah. Kaki-kaki mungil itu bergerak menginjak-injak makanan yang tersebar di sekitar Hinata lalu menendang buku-bukunya menjauh.

"Ini hukuman untuk anak sok penyendiri sepertimu."

Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya. Masih diam.

"Ah. Membosankan sekali. Naoki, Tatsuki, ayo pergi."

"Eh. Sudah? Itu saja."

"Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, Akuru."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya mereka tidak menyiksanya secara fisik. Ia berdiri lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu sudah menjauh. Pelan, ia melangkah mengambil kotak bekalnya, lalu mulai memungut makanan yang tersebar di sekitar pohon tempatnya bersandar tadi. Tangan mungilnya bergetar.

Setelah memungut semua makanan yang sudah terinjak-injak itu, Hinata segera kembali ke tempatnya berteduh tadi. Ia mengambil tas ungunya lalu memungut buku-bukunya yang tersebar sembarangan. Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali duduk lalu bersandar ke ophon di belakangnya. Hinata mengambil kotak bekalnya dan menatap makanan kesukaannya yang sudah berubah menjadi benda menyedihkan.

Ia ingat perkataan tajam dari ayahnya.

 _Kau tahu kau tidak mampu melawan apapun. Karena itu lebih baik, ketika kau menghadapi pengganggu sebaiknya diam saja. Jangan menambah urusanku lagi._

Ia tahu. Ia tidak kuat. Daripada melawan, memang diam lebih baik. Hanya saja, keputusan itu hanya baik bagi orang di sekitarnya, tidak untuknya. Tidak untuk yang mengalaminya. Diam terkadang membantu, tapi tidak selamanya akan menolong.

Ia membayangkan usaha Harume _baa-san_ menyediakan bekalnya. Ia tidak peduli dirinya dicerca atau didorong seperti tadi. Tapi, melihat hasil usaha orang lain untuknya dihancurkan begitu, ia merasa bersalah. Bahu kecilnya bergetar.

Hinata menangis dalam diam.

Ia merasa sendirian. Selalu.

Ia hanya tidak tahu, sepasang mata biru, mengamatinya dari jauh.

…

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan.

Ia terlalu cuek, sensitif, dan dingin. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang dikenal sebagai seorang pemalas di kelasnya, sudah bergerak, mengajak Sasuke untuk bermain dengan mereka. Namun, yang dilakukan bocah Uchiha itu hanya duduk, bersidekap, lalu memasang wajah marah. Alasannya selalu sama.

"Aku tidak mau kalau si _kitsune-dobe_ itu ada di sana."

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya gemas. Ia tahu itu salahnya. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya juga, sih. Sasuke yang meletakkan jus tomatnya dengan tutup terbuka di atas meja. Dan memang dari sananya, Naruto adalah bocah yang hiperaktif, ia suka berlari-lari di dalam kelas sambil bermain lempar bola dengan Kiba, dan tidak sengaja menabrak jus kesukaan teman Uchihanya itu. Dan beginilah mereka dengan segala keegoisan khas anak kecil. Naruto yang terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf dan mengajak bungsu Uchiha itu bermain dengan mereka serta Sasuke yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya karena memang ia juga yang ceroboh meletakkan jus itu sembarnagan dengan kondisi terbuka begitu.

"Naruto pergilah. Minta maaf."

Kiba mendengus lalu mendorong bahu Naruto.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto kesal sambil menepis tangan Kiba. Sifat impulsifnya muncul lagi. "Kan salahnya juga sembarangan meletakkan barang begitu. Lagipula untuk apa juga kita mengajaknya. Pemainnya sudah cukup, kan?"

Gaara, anak laki-laki yang jarang bicara itu menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang bergerak menjauhi sekolah. "Sasori sudah pulang. Kaa-sannya sudah menjemputnya."

Sai berjalan dengan senyum palsunya ke arah Naruto. Ia menepuk punggung Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu memekik kesakitan. "Pergilah. Cepat. Matahari sudah semakin tertutupi awan. Kita perlu berolahraga untuk memanaskan tubuh di cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Naruto memberenggut lalu mendorong Sai. Ia menatap sinis teman-temannya lalu berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Sasuke masih duduk dalam diam, membaca buku hurufnya.

"Sasuke- _teme_."

"Bahkan meminta maaf pun kau tidak punya tata karma, _dobe_."

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Naruto. "KAN KAU JUGA YANG SALAH."

"SALAHKAN SIFAT HIPERAKTIFMU ITU."

"JANGAN CUMA MENYALAHKANKU. LIHAT DIRIMU SENDIRI. MEMANGNYA SEKOLAH INI CUMA MILIKMU."

"KAU JUGA! MEMANGNYA TEMPAT INI CUMA PUNYAMU MAKANYA KAU BISA LARI-LARI SEPERTI ITU DI DALAM KELAS."

Shikamaru menatap ruang kelas datar. "Berisik sekali."

Lee mengacungkan tangannya bersemangat. "Itu namanya semangat masa muda."

Shikamaru menoleh, menatapnya datar.

"URUSAI!" ujar si rambut nanas yang kesabarannya sudah mencapai angka nol.

Yang namanya sahabat memang tetap akan kokoh separah apapun masalahnya.

Setelah teriakan-teriakan tersebut selesai. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sifat impulsifnya sering muncul di waktu yang tidak diduga-duga. Ingin ia mencekik Sasuke, namun apa daya. Bocah dengan mulut pedas itu adalah teman dekatnya.

"Kuganti dengan jus tomat baru."

Dan Sasuke berjalan ke luar kelas.

…

"Oper, Rubah!"

"Urusai! Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Kankuro menabrak bahu Naruto, merebut bola.

"Sial!"

"Apa kubilang?"

"Diamlah, Shikamaru."

Kankurou berlari membawa bola dengan lincah. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan gawang lawan. Chouji berdiri dengan tangan terbuka. Menatap bola ganas seperti melihat daging sapi kesukaannya dalam wujud bulat dan ukuran besar.

Laki-laki dengan garis ungu di wajahnya tersebut menatap Chouji. Badannya tergolong besar untuk ukuran anak TK seperti mereka. Dan Kankurou tahu hanya ada dua masalah besar ketika seseorang seperti Chouji ditempatkan dalam posisi sebagai penjaga gawang.

Satu, badan besarnya ditambah kedua tangannya akan mempersempit area yang bisa dituju untuk menendang bola agar mencapai gawang. Dan dua. Badan besarnya hanya akan menghalangi kecepatan geraknya ketika mencoba menghalangi bola yang datang.

Dan untuk Chouji berlaku aturan kedua.

Bola memasuki gawang. Teriakan Kankurou menggema di udara.

Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju pinggir lapangan. Ia tidak hanya lelah secara fisik tapi juga batin. Ia sudah rela berlari-lari mengalahkan suhu dingin yang menusuk. Membiarkan tubuhnya semakin membeku, namun, hasilnya timnya juga kalah. Ia menutup mata lalu berbaring menghadap matahari.

Rasa dingin menyentuh pipinya. Naruto melirik ke samping. Gaara menyodorinya sebuah minuman.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk lalu meminum minumannya sendiri. Shikamaru bergerak lalu duduk di samping Gaara. Dari kejauhan, Sasuke bergerak, berjalan menuju mereka.

"Kushina _baa-san_ belum menjemputmu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tumben."

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Kau juga Shikamaru, Gaara. Dimana ibu kalian? Bahkan aku heran kemana Mikoto _baa-san_. Bibi itukan sangat khawatiran dengan anak manjanya ini."

"Aku tidak manja, idiot."

Naruto menyeringai. "Seperti aku tidak tahu saja bagaimana perlakuan Mikoto _baa-san_ padamu di rumah. Kaa-chan selalu menceritakannya setiap kali mereka selesai arisan. Mengharapkan aku semanja kau di rumah."

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?"

Gaara menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Diam kau, Naruto," ujarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara, "Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Gaara."

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri. "Mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Sai yang baru saja sampai ke tempat mereka beristirahat.

"Toilet."

Bocah Namikaze itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju sisi belakang gedung, tempat toilet berada. Setelah menemukan toilet, ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya lalu berjalan keluar. Takut-takut kalau teman-temannya sudah meninggalkannya. Baru saja ia hendak berbelok ke lapangan, suara bentakan tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

Ia menoleh, mendapati sumber suara berada di belakang taman kecil TK. Merasa penasaran, Naruto berjalan ke arah taman, terus hingga tembus ke jalan kecil di antara aliran air ke sisi lain taman. Ia mengamati pohon-pohon kecil dan taman bunga yang tersebar. Sejujurnya, Naruto sangat menyukai taman belakang sekolah. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menikmati keadaan di taman. Ia terlalu sibuk bermain dan mengikuti bmbingan belajar untuk persiapannya di pendidikan selanjutnya hingga lupa menyisakan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Lain kali aku harus ke sini lagi_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Heh… monster."

Mendengar suara keras itu, Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya. Memangnya ada monster di tempat seperti ini. Ia mendengus. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto akhirnya melihat siapa orang yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu. Ia bisa melihat tiga orang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri sambil bersidekap, memandang seseorang. Ia tebak, pasti ketiga laki-laki ini sedang mengintimidasi seseorang.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia berusaha melihat siapa orang yang sedang mereka intimidasi. Namun, pohon besar menghalangi arah pandangnya.

Ia mengamati ketiga anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab temanku?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak suka dengan nada bicara yang sombong seperti itu. Namun, sebelum tahu apa masalahnya, rasanya tidak tepat untuknya bergerak lalu menghajar anak-anak itu. Ia belum tentu bisa menyatakan anak-anak itu yang salah. Siapa tahu yang sedang mereka intimidasi adalah orang yang salah. Misalnya, orang itu mencuri dan ketiga orang ini sedang memintanya untuk jujur. Entahlah.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ia tahu bahwa tiga orang itu adalah pihak yang salah.

Salah seorang anak laki-laki menunduk lalu mendorong sesuatu. Dari balik pohon itu, sebuah kotak bekal terlempar. Naruto menatap kotak tersebut dengan isinya yang tersebar sembarangan. Ia memandang tidak percaya ke arah makanan yang terbuang begitu saja. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, sebuah tas tiba-tiba terlempar. Buku-buku di dalamnya sudah terjatuh dan sedang disebar dengan kaki kemana-mana.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu mulai berjalan ke tempat tiga orang anak itu. Namun, terlambat, mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia berhenti lalu memandang pohon itu. Seorang anak perempuan berjalan ke arah kotak bekal yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Naruto mengamati tubuh mungil anak perempuan berambut indigo itu bergetar. Jaket ungu yang menutupi tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

 _Tunggu. Jaket ungu? Rambut indigo?_

Hanya ada satu orang dengan warna rambut seperti itu di kelas.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan anak itu. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak mengetahui namanya. Mereka sekelas di sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Naruto yang merasa kasihan hendak berjalan ke arahnya dan membantunya. Namun sebuah suara teriakan menghentikan gerakannya.

"NARUTO! KUSHINA _BAA-SAN_ SUDAH DATANG!"

Mendecih sebal, Naruto berbalik kembali ke sekolah. Kaa-sannya tidak akan sabar menunggunya. Bisa-bisa ia dijewer karena membuatnya menunggu lama. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan taman sekolah, Naruto menoleh, menatap gadis Hyuuga itu sedih.

Meminta maaf dalam hati karena tidak bisa membantu.

Dan berjanji untuk melindunginya lain waktu.

Sebagai seorang teman sekelas yang baik.

…

"Ne, Sakura- _chan_. Duduk denganku saja, ya. Aku sudah bosan dengan si _Teme_ itu."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura mendongak, menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang bosan.

"Aku tidak mau, Naruto. Berhentilah memaksaku. Klaupun harus bertukar tempat duduk, aku maunya dengan–"

Ucapan gadis musim semi itu terputus. Manik jade-nya bergerak melirik ke arah meja Naruto, tepatnya ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto bersidekap, memasang wajah cemberut. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dihempaskannya badan berbalut jaket oranye itu ke kursi, menatap datar ke arah depan. Sambil mengunyah keripik kentang, Chouji menatap Naruto. "Berhentilah mengejar Sakura, Naruto."

Sai menoleh ke belakang menampilkan senyum palsunya. "Kau menyukai Sakura? Bukannya dia suka dengan Sasuke, ya?"

Sasuke yang sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba tersentak. Naruto menatap Sai, lalu melemparkan sebuah buku ke kepalanya.

"Lain kali kau harus belajar tata krama berbicara denganku, Sai!"

Sai tersenyum. "Kenapa? Yang kudengar Kushina _baa-san_ selalu memarahimu di rumah karena mengikuti kebiasaan kakekmu."

Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun menatap Sai penasaran. "Kushina _baa-san_ bilang apa?"

"Sai. Jangan sam-"

"Dia suka menonton hentai. Kaa-sanku yang bilang."

Kelas hening seketika. Semua anak menatap Naruto. Anak laki-laki itu gelagapan. Mata birunya bergerak gelisah.

"I-itu tidak be–"

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata begitu Naruto."

"Kita masih anak TK. Enam tahun. Beberapa bulan lagi baru masuk sekolah dasar. Dan kau sudah menonton hal seperti itu."

"Pantas Kushina _baa-san_ se–"

"URUSAIII!"

Naruto bergerak, melompat ke arah Sai lalu memukulinya tanpa ampun. Kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi heboh seketika.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sai dalam diam. Iris peraknya bergerak mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto yang ternyata sangat lincah tersebut. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Keributan Naruto membawa kesan tersendiri untuknya.

"Ne, Hinata, apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Hinata menoleh, memandang teman sebangkunya yang baru. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang menatapnya penasaran.

"Ti-tidak a-ada, mmm, Yamana-"

"Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino atau Ino- _chan_. Jangan pakai margaku. Aku merasa kau sedang memanggil ayahku saja."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ti-tidak ada, Ino- _chan_."

"Hmm.. kau yakin?" ujar Ino, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk.

Ino menatapnya. Diam sebentar lalu berbicara lagi, "Kau memandangi Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Iya, kan? Ayo jujur."

Hinata masih diam. Bisa bahaya kalau ia ketahuan melihat Naruto. Ino tersenyum maklum, lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau suka Naruto. Hanya saja, kan, kau tahu Naruto itu sukanya dengan Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda tidak setuju, mengabaikan kedua pipinya yang sedang memerah. "Bu-bukan be-begitu Ino-chan. A-aku hanya me-merasa Na-namikaze-san sangat ber-berbeda de-dengan kita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Di-dia sa-sangat ra-ramai,"ujar Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, bingung dengan pemilihan kata yang dia gunakan. Dapat dilihatnya wajah bingung Ino yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Su-sudahlah. La-lagipula aku me-melihatnya karena be-benar-benar berterimakasih a-atas ban-bantuannya dua hari yang lalu."

"Hooh… apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu?"

Melihat wajah penuh ingin tahu Ino, Hinata semakin gelagapan saja. "I-ia me-menolongku da-dari anak-anak yang me-menggangguku."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Memahami alasan gadis iu sebegitu cermatnya memperhatikan Naruto. "Oh. Begitu. _Yokatta_. Soalnya kalau kau suka dengan Naruto, akan susah mendapatkannya. Bukannya bermaksud membandingkan. Tapi, kepribadianmu dan Sakura, kan, benar-benar berbeda. Singkatnya, aku cuma mau bilang, kalau mau menyukai laki-laki, jangan Naruto. Akan sulit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura."

Hinata tersenyum, mengangguk. Menerima alasan tersebut tanpa protes. Ia tahu jawaban Ino benar dan ia menerimanya di dalam pikirannya.

Namun tidak di hatinya.

Ia masih anak-anak. Paling muda di kelas. Ia akan merayakan ulang tahun kelimanya desember nanti. Ia anak yang cerdas dan rajin. Ia selalu menerima semua ucapan orang dengan alasan tidak mau balas menyakiti orang lain. Pesan Kaa-sannya.

Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, untuk ucapannya Ino tersebut, entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Hatinya menolak, entah kenapa.

Dan ia hanya menyimpan hal itu sendiri.

Setidaknya, ia masih harus berterimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah memberinya kesempatan berbincang dengan laki-laki ceria itu.

 _._


	2. Cliffhanger (End)

_Flashback_

 _._

 _Hinata kembali menghabiskan waktu di siang harinya dengan bersandar di pohon besar di belakang taman sekolah. Hari ini jadwal sekolah kembali seperti biasa. Anak-anak lainnya sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing._

 _Setelah lonceng pulang berbunyi, ia hanya menatap sedih ke arah kerumunan anak yang berlari menemui orangtuanya. Seperti biasa, Ayahnya akan datang terlambat. Hanya tertinggal beberapa anak di dalam kelas. Hinata menghela napas lalu membawa tasnya, berjalan keluar kelas, menuju tempat kesukaannya._

 _Puncak musim gugur sepertinya akan datang sebentar lagi. Hinata mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Pohon besar di belakangnya menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, mewaspadai datangnya anak-anak yang akan mengganggunya, Hinata mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Ia membolak-balik halamannya, mencari-cari hasil kerjanya ketika jam menggambar di sekolah tadi._

 _Senseinya yang baik memuji gambarannya. Sangat bagus untuk ukuran anak seusianya, katanya._

 _Hinata tersenyum. Ia memang suka menggambar. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengusir kesepian yang dirasakannya. Ia memandang gambarnya. Seorang perempuan dewasa berdiri dengan wajah tersenyum dan tangan membuka, seolah menyambut seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Itu adalah gambar wajah dari kaa-sannya. Walau tidak sempurna, namun cukup mengobati rindu di dalam hatinya._

 _Ia mengambil sebuah pensil warna dengan warna indigo lembut. Warna rambut ibunya yang sama dengan rambutnya. Baru saja ia hendak mewarnai rambut wanita di dalam gambarnya tersebut, sebuah tangan menarik bukunya. Ia tersentak lalu menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Orang yang sama dengan yang dua hari yang lalu melempar kotak bekalnya._

 _Kemarin ia memang diam. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Itu kaa-sannya. Gambar dari wajah kaa-sannya. Dan ia akan sangat marah kalau ada orang yang merusaknya._

" _Ke-kembalikan bu-bukuku."_

 _Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Kau lihat, Naoki? Ia sudah berani melawan."_

 _Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat –Naoki_ – _mengangguk lalu menyeringai. "Baru sehari tidak diberi pelajaran sudah membangkang. Ne, Akuru?"_

 _Anak yang dipanggil Akuru mengangguk. Seorang anak laki-laki satunya berjalan, mengambil buku itu dari tangan Akuru lalu mengamatinya. "Apa sih isinya?"_

" _To-tolong ke-kembalikan bukuku. Itu pe-penting."_

" _Coba buka, Tatsuku."_

 _Tatsuku membuka buku itu, mengamati gambar Hinata satu per satu. "Woah… boleh juga. Kau hebat juga dalam menggambar."_

" _Eh… benarkah? Kasih lihat aku."_

 _Akuru menarik buku tersebut keras. Beberapa halamannya robek dan jatuh ke tanah._

" _Upss…"_

 _Hinata memandang gambar-gamabarnya yang berserakan di tanah. Ia masih bisa bersabar sejauh ini. Namun, kesabarannya nyaris habis ketika ia mendengar suara robekan kertas lainnya._

" _Eh… lihat ini. Gambar wanita dewasa. Siapa ini? Kau waktu dewasa. Terlalu cantik, tidak cocok untukmu."_

" _Robek saja kalau begitu. Supaya ia tidak berharap banyak."_

" _Betul juga."_

 _Saat itu, Hinata langsung berdiri dan menarik paksa buku tersebut. Tapi, tenaganya masih kalah banyak dari dua anak laki-laki yang memegangi buku gambarnya tersebut._

" _Kau mau apa?"_

" _Ke-kembalikan bukuku."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia harus memperoleh bukunya. Kaa-sannya ada di sana. "Kau bilang apa, hah, gadis hantu?"_

" _KEMBALIKAN BUKUKU!"_

" _Heh… kalian. Kembalikan bukunya."_

 _Hinata dan tiga anak laki-laki lainnya menoleh. Naruto telah berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Mata birunya menatap tajam Akuru dan teman-temannya._

" _Kau mau apa, hah?"_

 _Naruto mendengus. "Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Kau mau apa?"_

" _Cih… yah, terserahku aku mau apa. Kau pergi saja sana."_

" _Kembalikan bukunya."_

 _Akuru bersidekap, menyerahkan buku gambar itu pada Naoki. "Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?"_

" _Aku akan menghajarmu."_

" _Kau akan dikeluarkan dar-"_

 _Tatsuku menyenggol bahunya pelan. "Apa?"_

" _Dia itu Naruto Namikaze. Cucunya pemilik yayasan. Bukannya dia yang keluar, bisa-bisa kita yang keluar."_

" _Heh… bukan berarti karena dia anak orang penting bisa berbuat begi_ – _"_

" _Mau bagaimanapun kita yang salah. Kita mengintimidasi anak orang."_

 _Akuru memberenggut. Ia melemparkan buku itu ke Hinata lalu berlari menjauh bersama dengan dua orang temannya. Hinata dengan sigap menangkap buku tersebut lalu memeluknya penuh syukur. Ia menatap gambar wajah kaa-sannya yang masih utuh dengan wajah bahagia. Naruto menatap tiga orang anak-anak itu sinis. Rasa bahagia melihat mereka lari ketakutan memenuhi perasaannya._

" _Yokatta."_

 _Suara pelan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengamati anak perempuan di hadapannya yang sedang memeluk buku gambarnya. Rasa senang terekspresi jelas di wajahnya. Anak itu segera menunduk, mengumpulkan kertas-kertas lainnya yang berserak di atas tanah._

 _Inisiatif, Naruto berjalan cepat, menolong Hinata memunguti kertas gambarnya. Hinata tersentak, memandang tangan tan yang ikut membantunya memunguti kertas gambarnya. Ia mendongak, menatap laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya. Naruto menoleh lalu menyengir, menampilkan gigi putihnya. Wajah Hinata memanas seketika._

" _Kau Hyuuga Hinata, kan? Kita sekelas, lho. Nah, biarkan aku membantumu, ya. Tidak tega juga melihat anak perempuan melakukan semuanya sendirian."_

 _Hinata mengangguk lalu menunduk. Tangannya bergetar memungut kertas-kertas di sekitarnya. Setelah mengamati bahwa tidak ada lagi kertas di sekitarnya, Hinata berdiri, memasukkan kertas-kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Naruto mengikuti langkahnya, lalu menyerahkan kertas di tangannya._

" _Ini."_

 _Hinata mengangguk lalu mengambil kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah semua barangnya berada di dalam tas ungunya, Hinata segera berdiri tegak menghadap Naruto. Wajahnya menunduk, memerah. Maka, sesuai tata krama Jepang, ia ber-ojigi dengan sempurna._

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Namikaze-san."_

 _Naruto mengedipkan mata birunya bingung. Heran dengan tingkah perempuan di hadapannya. Masih ada, ya, anak se-sopan ini di era sekarang? pikirnya._

" _Eh, tidak masalah. Aku juga senang bisa membantumu, Hinata-chan."_

 _Hinata yang baru saja berhenti ber-ojigi, tersentak. Wajahnya menunduk, memerah lagi. Bingung dengan panggilan akrab yang datang tiba-tiba. Dan Naruto sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Ia menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, kan, kupanggil begitu?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk. Setuju-setuju saja._

 _Diam sebentar. Naruto menyadari suasana canggung di antara mereka. Tidak biasa dengan keheningan seperti ini, ia membuka percakapan. Kaa-san sepertinya sedikit telat menjemputnya hari ini, pikirnya._

" _Kau belum pulang?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng. Canggung lagi. Naruto mengusap lehernya gugup. Seperti menyadari bahwa Naruto memerlukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya bukannya sekadar gerakan fisik, Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto ragu._

" _Na-namikaze-san?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Senang atas reaksi dari Hinata. "Hm?"_

" _Be-belum pu-pulang?"_

" _Haah… aku tidak tahu. Kaa-san terlalu sibuk arisan sepertinya. Ia terlambat lagi," ujar Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

 _Hinata mengeratkan jaket ungunya. "To-tou-san masih be-bekerja. La-lagipula biasanya me-memang begini juga. A-aku selalu pu-pulang lama."_

 _Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Tidak dijemput ibumu?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng lalu tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Kaa-san sudah meninggal."_

 _Melihat senyum Hinata, Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sangat bersalah. "Eh, gomen."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Na-namika_ – _"_

" _Naruto," ujar Naruto, "panggil aku Naruto atau Naruto-kun atau Naruto-san. Terserah apa saja. Asal pakai nama kecilku. Aku merasa tua dengan panggilanmu itu."_

 _Hinata yang memang dari sananya mudah merasa bersalah, menunduk. Nada suaranya terdengar sedih. "Gomen, Nami- eh.. Na-naruto-kun."_

 _Naruto meliriknya. "Sudahlah. Eh, aku balik ke sekolah, ya. Sasuke-teme dan yang lainnya pasti sedang menungguku."_

 _Hinata mengangguk, mengamati Naruto yang sedang berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Wajahnya memanas, mengamati rambut pirang tersebut bergerak pelan ditiup angin._

… _Sasuke-teme dan yang lainnya pasti sedang menungguku._

 _Ia menatap punggung laki-laki yang sudah menjauh itu sedih._

" _Seru, ya, jadi Naruto-kun. Punya banyak teman," gumamnya pelan._

 _Ia kembali duduk. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terhenti tadi._

 _._

 _Flashback end._

Tidak terasa, kehidupan di taman kanak-kanak sudah nyaris selesai. Hanya ada waktu sekitar seminggu lagi bagi murid di taman kanak-kanak Konoha untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hinata tersenyum, mengingat kembali momen ketika pertama kali ia masuk di tempat ini dulu. Ingin menambah kenangannya, Hinata segera mengambil buku gambarnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pensil berwarna oranye kesukaannya. Bicara mengenai warna oranye. Ada alasan khusus bagi gadis Hyuuga ini memutuskan membeli pensil berwarna terang tersebut. Warnanya mengingatkan Hinata terhadap seseorang yang belakangan ini banyak menyita perhatiannya.

Namikaze Naruto.

Hinata menyenangi Naruto, seperti teman-temannya menyenangi bocah pirang tersebut. Naruto adalah sosok yang ceria, selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum memandangi setiap kekonyolan yang dilakukannya di dalam kelas. Ia sering terlihat impulsif, meledak-ledak, dan suka mencari masalah dengan murid lain atau yang lebih parah dengan _sensei_ mereka. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Hinata menyenangi Naruto. Naruto tidak menutup-nutupi dirinya. Ia terbuka dan menerima semua orang.

Termasuk orang seperti dia.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, beberapa kali, Naruto akan mendatanginya dan menyapanya. Sekedar berbincang mengenai kegiatannya dan aktivitas menggambarnya. Sedikit banyak, semenjak Naruto mendatanginya, teman-temannya pun mulai berani berbicara dengan lebih intens dengannya. Belakangan ini, ia tidak terlalu sering ke daerah di belakang sekolah, tempatnya dulu menghabiskan waktu. Hinata lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di sekolah, sekedar berbincang dengan teman-temannya atau menggambar aktivitas di sekitar sekolah.

Naruto benar-benar berperan banyak dalam hidupnya.

Hinata berhutang banyak pada Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata."

Ino bergerak lalu duduk di samping Hinata. "Kenapa, Ino- _chan_?" ujar Hinata mengamati wajah lelah Ino, "Eh? Di mana Sakura- _chan_?"

Ino tersenyum lalu menunjuk gadis beambut pink yang sedang berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya memerah terkena sinar matahari yang panas. "Kau curang Ino," ujarnya, "kau mengambil jalan pintas."

Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Ino tersenyum. "Kau yang bilang bisa menggunakan cara apapun."

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut. "Geser. Aku mau duduk."

Suara helaan napas terdengar pelan. Hinata tersenyum mendengar kedua temannya masih bertengkar kecil. Ia selalu menyenangi mereka berdua. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang heboh, tapi, dalam hal yang menyenangkan. Hinata mengamati lapangan. Anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, seberapa besar stamina anak laki-laki hingga bisa bertahan bermain bola di bawah sinar matahari begini?

Anak laki-laki itu masih berlari, mengoper bola, mendorong, terjatuh, tertawa, dan lainnya. Suasananya begitu hidup. Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil pensilnya. Menemukan inspirasi untuk menggambar. Ia hanya menggambar beberapa sketsa. Gaara dan rambut merah acaknya, Sasuke dengan rambut birunya, Lee yang sedang berteriak penuh semangat, Shikamaru yang berjalan ogah-ogahan, beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya, dan tentunya Naruto serta rambut pirangnya yang berdiri menantang matahari.

Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau sakit Hinata?"

Sakura menoleh. Memandang khawatir Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu memegangi kedua pipinya lalu menggeleng. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kurasa ka-karena matahari sa-sangat panas."

Ino menunduk memandang buku gambar Hinata. "Kau sedang menggambar mereka?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil menunjuk anak laki-laki di lapangan, "Anak laki-laki yang bau dan berkeringat itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sakura mendengus. "Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah mereka adalah makhluk hina, Ino. Padahal kau juga menyukai salah satu dari makhluk hina itu."

Ino yang wajahnya masih memerah, semakin memerah. "Me-memangnya kau tidak?"

Sekarang wajah Sakura berubah sewarna dengan rambutnya. Hinata menatap Ino bingung. Lalu, melirik Sakura. "Kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang Ino- _chan_ sukai?"

Wajah Ino memerah lagi. Sakura menyeringai. "Hooh… kau belum tahu, ya. Ino itu suka dengan…hmph.."

Ino bergerak cepat menutup mulut Sakura. "Diam kau, Sakura." Mereka berdua bertengkar, mengabaikan Hinata yang menatap mereka bingung. Sakura menarik tangan Ino secara paksa, menarik perhatian Hinata agar membantunya.

Tapi, Hinata terlalu lembut untuk adegan kekerasan seperti itu. Jadilah ia hanya diam memandang Sakura penuh maaf. Perempuan Haruno itupun memutuskan melakukan hal yang menjijikkan. Dijulurkannya lidahnya keluar, mengenai telapak tangan Ino. Anak perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu berteriak tidak terima. Kesempatan emas, Sakura segera berbicara.

"INO ITU SUKA SAMA SAI!"

Sakura tersenyum puas. Pesannya tersampaikan. Dipandangnya wajah Hinata, menduga adanya ekspresi puas. Tapi, yang dilihatnya hanya mulut kecil gadis itu yang melongo, menatapnya tidak percaya. Sakura masih belum mengerti. Ia menoleh, mengamati sekitar. Anak laki-laki yang tadinya sedang asik bermain bola tiba-tiba berhenti. Memandang tidak percaya ke arah Sakura serta Ino yang sedang menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Forehead_ ," geram Ino marah.

"Eh… _gomen_ , Ino. Aku tidak ber-"

"SIAL KAU!"

Sakura segera berlari menjauhi Ino. Langkah kakinya cepat, menghindari terkaman Ino yang hendak menarik rambut merah mudanya. Hinata tertawa pelan. Kedua temannya itu tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk bertengkar. Mereka masih terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan, membuat Hinata khawatir, mereka akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Anak laki-laki sudah berhenti bermain sejak tadi. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan Ino dan Sakura yang sedang berlarian sekarang.

Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah, menahan lelah. Merasa bahwa temannya itu akan pingsan sebentar lagi, Hinata bergerak ke arahnya, mencoba menahan lajunya, melerai mereka berdua. Ia bawa buku gambarnya di tangan kirinya. Diikutinya Sakura dari arah berlawanan. Di tengah perjalanannya, dilihatnya beberapa anak laki-laki berjalan di sekitarnya, mencoba menarik Ino dan Sakura menjauh. Seorang anak dengan rambut pirang ikut berlari lincah, mengejar mereka berdua.

 _Naruto-kun._

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia menggeleng, mengembalikan fokusnya. Merasa kelelahan, anak itu berjalan pelan. Yang mengejutkan Hinata, ia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ne, Hinata. Kau mencoba menghentikan mereka, kan?"

"I-"

Belum selesai ia menjawab, tiba-tiba ia merasa punggung didorong pelan.

Sakura sudah dekat. Baru saja perempuan Hyuuga itu menoleh cepat, bergerak hendak menahan Sakura, namun Naruto bergerak lebih cepat, menubruk bahunya. Ia merasa tubuhnya oleng, lalu terjatuh pelan ke arah tanah. Ia menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang sedang menangkap Sakura yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah. Raut wajahnya sangat khawatir.

Anak lainnya yang masih ada di sekoah, berlari ke arah Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya. Ino mengusap lehernya. Merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Hinata menatap pemandangan itu miris. Semua orang mengabaikannya yang masih terduduk di tanah. Menghela napas pelan, ia segera berdiri, membersihkan roknya dari debu. Anak-anak itu masih berkumpul di sana.

Pada saat Hinata hendak pergi, ia baru menyadari buku gambarnya sudah terlempar dari tangannya. Mata peraknya bergulir, mencari-cari dimana buku itu. Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata, ayo pulang."

Hinata mendongak, menatap Ayahnya. Wajahnya masih datar pun dengan pandangannya. Hinata mengangguk, mengabaikan hilangnya buku gambar kesukaannya. Kalau ia memperlama geraknya, mungkin, Ayahnya akan memarahinya nanti di rumah. Ia berjalan mengikuti ayahnya, mengabaikan bukunya, keramaian di belakangnya, dan anak lelaki berambut merah yag mengamatinya di balik keramaian itu.

…

Hinata menunduk, melanjutkan langkahnya. Besok ia akan pindah ke kota lain. Ayahnya bilang, ia mendapat promosi, sesuatu semacam naik pangkat dan ditempatkan ke kota lain. Tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha, tapi, tidak terlalu dekat juga dengan sekolahnya ini. Beruntung pendidikannya di taman kanak-kanak sudah hampir selesai. Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah. Ia menghela napas, padahal besok akan ada acara perpisahan dari _sensei_ -nya yang baik itu.

Ruang kelas sudah ramai. Ino saja sudah duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Hari ini Hinata datang agak terlambat. Jalanan macet. Bibi terlambat menyediakan bekal. Tapi, Ayahnya tidak marah. Barangkali masih senang atas promosi kerja yang diperolehnya. Hinata segera duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Bel berbunyi. _Sensei_ -nya yang baik hati itu melangkah masuk.

"Ne, _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , _Sensei_."

"Hari ini kalian punya tugas khusus. Berhubung ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. _Sensei_ mau kalian menuliskan hal apa yang menyenangkan di TK. Entah itu kegiatannya, teman-teman kalian, atau apapun yang kalian kenang di TK ini. Nanti dikumpul, ya."

 _Sensei_ -nya bergerak, membagikan selembar kertas kosong pada anak-anak di kelas tersebut. Hinata menatap kertasnya bingung. Apa yang mau ia tulis? Teman dekat saja tidak punya. Anak-anak lain mulai sibuk, menulis hal apa yang disukai dari kenangan di TK. Hinata iseng, melirik kertas Ino. Gadis pirang itu hanya menulis delapan kata.

 _Suka Sai_

 _Bertengkar dengan Sakura_

 _Sebangku dengan Hinata_

Hinata terharu. Namanya masuk di kertas orang lain. Ia melirik kertas anak-anak lainnya. Semua hanya terdiri dari beberapa kata saja. Tangannya bergerak, mulai menulis hal yang disukainya di sekolah selama setahun ini.

 _Suka menggambar_

 _Sensei sangat baik hati_

 _Sebangku dengan Ino-chan_

Hinata mengernyit, memikirkan untuk menulis nama orang lain di dalam kertasnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang berada beberapa kursi darinya. Anak itu sepertinya belum menulis apa-apa. Apa Hinata menulis namanya juga, ya, seperti yang ditulis Ino mengenai Sai?

Sebenarnya, ia tidak terlalu mengerti yang namanya kata 'suka'. Ia tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata berhubungan dengan _'Daisuki'_ atau _'Aishiteru'_ di sekolahnya. Hinata hanya pernah mendengarnya dari dorama-dorama yang ditonton oleh Harume _baa-san_ di rumah. Tapi, yang ia tahu, ia selalu senang dengan Naruto, wajahnya selalu memanas jika dekat dengan Naruto atau berbincang dengannya. Mungkin ia suka pada Naruto seperti Ino kepada Sai?

Atau ia hanya kagum saja, ya, karena tindakan baik anak berdarah campuran itu?

Pipinya menghangat. Diambilnya pensil ungunya. Gugup, dituliskannya nama itu di kertasnya, menekan terlalu kuat, hingga kertas itu hampir sobek.

Ditatapnya kertas itu cemas.

 _Suka menggambar_

 _Sensen sangat baik hati_

 _Sebangku dengan Ino-chan_

 _Kagum pada Naruto-kun_

Apa ia terlalu berlebihan, ya?

"Sudah selesai, kan? Ayo, kumpul kertasnya, ya. Dilipat yang rapi. _Sensei_ panggil menurut abjad."

Hinata tersentak. Tidak yakin dengan tulisannya. Namanya mulai dekat. Merasa keraguannya memuncak, diambilnya penghapus di depannya lalu mulai menghapus nama Naruto dari kertasnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Se-sebentar, _Sensei_."

Wajahnya cemas, membuat _sensei-_ nya khawatir. _Sensei_ -nya berjalan ke arah Hinata. Sebagai gurunya, ia tahu ia tidak punya banyak hak untuk menanyai Hinata. Namun, melihat kehidupan kelam anak itu, membuatnya selalu khawatir dengan perkembangan Hinata. Hal yang membuatnya terlihat sebagai ibu pengganti bagi Hinata.

Gugup, Hinata hanya bisa menghapus bersih bagian _ruto-kun_ dari nama Naruto. Dilipatnya kertas itu cepat, lalu mengantarkannya pada _sensei_ yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Hinata berjalan kembali. Merenungi sikapnya yang terlalu percaya diri menulis nama Naruto. Ia seharusnya tahu diri, kemarin saja, Naruto mendorongnya jatuh demi perempuan yang disukainya. Ia tidak bernilai setara dengan Sakura di mata Naruto. Sekarang dan sampai kapan pun.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah, berdiri di sampingnya.

"Bukumu, kan? Seminggu yang lalu jatuh."

Hinata mengerjap, menatap buku itu bingung. Ia saja hampir lupa dengan buku gambarnya. Sudah seminggu sejak buku itu menghilang di lapangan sekolah.

"A-ano… a-arigatou, Sa-sabaku- _san_."

"Gaara saja."

Hinata mengangguk paham.

Gaara tersenyum, hal yang aneh untuk ukuran orang seperti dia. Ia menepuk bahu Hinata lalu berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Naruto yang sedang menggoda Sakura, tiba-tiba terdiam, menatap Gaarayang barus saja kembali dari kursi Hinata risih. Ia merasa aneh dengan tindakan temannya itu dan dirinya sendiri.

 _Kenapa, sih?_ pikirnya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengan Hinata," ujar Naruto. Gaara menoleh lalu menggeleng. "Memang tidak. Aku hanya mengembalikan bukunya tadi."

Naruto mengernyit. "Dapat darimana?"

"Seminggu yang lalu terjatuh di lapangan waktu kau mendorongnya untuk menghadang Sakura."

Naruto mendengus, bersidekap. Tidak terima dengan kalimat Gaara yang seola-olah menyalahkannya. Ia melirik Hinata. Sudah lama ia tidak berbincang dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

…

Kali ini, ia benar-benar memaksimalkan saat-saat terakhirnya di Konoha. Besok ia akan pergi, jadi, waktunya benar-benar terbatas menikmati daerah favoritnya.

Taman belakang sekolah.

Bicara tentang sekolah, ia tiba-tiba teringat ucapan _sensei_ -nya.

 _Kertas-kertas ini akan sensei simpan. Nanti beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin 15 tahun lagi atau beberapa tahun lagi, ketika kalian sudah kuliah, atau bekerja, atau bahkan sudah menikah, akan kita baca bersama di sekolah ini._

"Lima belas tahun lagi, ya?" gumam Hinata. Matanya memejam, membayangkan hari-hari seperti apa yang kira-kira akan dijalaninya beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia akan masuk sekolah dasar. Kira-kira kehidupan apa yang ada di sana nantinya, ya?

Angin berembus pelan. Hinata membuka matanya. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada kuncup bunga di dekat ujung tebing, menggantung nyaris menyentuh bibir tebing. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengamati bunga itu.

"Bunga matahari, ya?" ujarnya mengamati sedikit kuncup kuning yang terlihat di balik daun-daun hijau yang masih menutupi kelopak bunga. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun seperti bunga matahari, ya. Cerah dan berwarna."

Ia berdiri, mencoba mengamati apakah masih ada bunga lain di ujung tebing itu. Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"HINATA!"

Ia menoleh, mendapati Naruto sedang berlari ke arahnya. Anak itu menarik lengan bajunya, menjauh dari ujung tebing.

"Jangan main-main di situ. Bahaya. Kalau jatuh gimana?"

Hinata mengangguk. Pipinya lagi-lagi memerah, tidak siap dengan perhatian yang datang tiba-tiba. "Kau belum pulang?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menatap Naruto bingung, mencoba mencari tahu apa tujuan anak itu menemuinya. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya lalu ber-ojigi.

"Aku minta maaf."

"U-untuk?"

"Kemarin, waktu aku mendorongmu. Buku gambarmu sampai kotor begitu." Merasa tidak ada reaksi balasan, Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, menghadap Hinata. "Kau tidak marah, kan?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. La-lagipula itu, kan, ka-karena Naruto- _kun_ ma-mau menolong Sa-sakura- _chan_."

Naruto mengangguk, bersyukur gadis itu paham maksudnya.

"Yah, kau tahu, kan, aku benar-benar menyukai Sakura- _chan_. Jadi, melihatnya seperti itu kemarin membuatku, yah, kau tahulah."

Hinata mengangguk. Merasa bodoh tadi sempat terpikir menulis nama Naruto di kertasnya. Rasanya perasaan Naruto ke Sakura tidak akan bisa dihilangkan.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur, Hinata tidak marah. Ne, Hinata adalah teman yang baik, juga, ya?"

Hinata hanya diam. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa diingat darinya.

"NARUTO, KUSHINA _BAA-SAN_ SUDAH DATANG!"

Naruto mendecih sebal. Perbincangannya dengan Hinata selalu putus ditengah-tengah.

"BAIKLAH. AKU AKAN KE SANA SEBENTAR LAGI."

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata. "Aku duluan, ya."

Hinata mengangguk. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Entah kenapa, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah dasar, ya."

Naruto kembali melangkah. Tangannya dilipat di belakang kepala. "Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Orang sepertimu ternyata jadi tipe yang benar-benar aku suka."

Ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Wajahnya memerah.

Naruto menyukai orang sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba, wajah gadis musin semi terlintas di kepalanya. Bukannya, Naruto suka pada Sakura, ya? Tapi, tadi, ia–

Hinata menggeleng, mengabaikan pemikirannya. Naruto menyukainya sebagai teman baik. Hinata menoleh menatap kuncup bunga matahari di ujung tebing.

Ia dan Naruto hanya teman.

Cerita mereka habis di sini saja. Besok Hinata akan pindah. Naruto pasti tetap di Konoha. Berarti mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi di tingkat pendidikan selanjutnya.

Biarlah cerita mereka di sini. Di pikirannya kejadian selama ini lebih dari cukup untuk masa taman kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan.

Namun tidak di dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum, menatap matahari. Masih berharap di dalam hati kecilnya. Semoga masih ada cerita lain antara ia dan teman-teman TK-nya. Cerita menyenangkan lainnya antara dia dengan Ino, dengan Sakura, dan… mungkin dengan Naruto?

Yah, biarkan saja semuanya seperti ini dulu. Kelak akhir dari ceritanya akan muncul juga nanti. Seperti kuncup bunga matahari yang menggantung itu nantinya juga akan segera mekar. Akhirnya memang belum jelas, tapi, sejauh ini sudah cukup menyenangkan.

Hinata bersyukur atas masa kanak-kanaknya.

Dan cerita kali ini berakhir dulu sampai di sini.

…

Ini fanfic pertama saya. Hal yang sangat menyenangkan, ketika akhirnya keinginan untuk mem- _publish_ cerita NaruHina bisa terwujud. Walaupun pasangan ini sudah jadi _Canon_ dan rasa-rasanya sudah jadi cerita lama, namun tetap saja, _pair_ ini adalah pasangan pertama yang benar-benar saya sukai semenjak masih kecil dulu.

Sesuai judunya, _Cliffhanger_. Dalam istilah cerita, kata ini melukiskan akhir kisah yang menggantung. Sebenarnya cerita ini hanya jadi prolog saja. Sebagai pengantar atau gambaran awal dari kisah ber- _chapter_ yang mungkin akan saya _publish_ di lain waktu.

Setidaknya ceritanya tidak benar-benar menggantung. Belum ada hal-hal berbau _Romance._ Mereka, kan, masih anak TK. (lol)

 _Well_ , sekian.

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
